Impossible
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: It's all your fault. You cheated on her. You were the one to make it impossible.


**Impossible**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or Impossible.**

**A/N: Written out of random boredom. Please review at the end. Enjoy.**

"I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,

I did, I did."

As she starts singing the song, you recognise it, and as she looks out at the crowd, and her gaze lands on you, you cringe. You know what the song's about, and you know it rings true. You hurt her, you cheated on her. She was so upset, but not as much as you. You knew you shouldn't have done it. But you did, anyway. You hurt her. Lily Potter. Sweet, Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter, and you hurt her.

"You were strong and I was not, my illusion, my mistake,

I was careless, I forgot,

I did, I did."

You hate yourself for it, but you can't turn back time. Her family doesn't like you now, apart from Al. He's your best friend, and your only friend. Because of how adorable and sweet she is, everyone at school hates you for what you did. "Look, that's _Scorpius Malfoy._" "There's the one who hurt Lily Potter." "_Player._" Whispered comments, no one even bothers to keep their voices down.

"Aaand now, all is done, there is nothing to say,

You have gone, oh, so effortlessly,

You have won, you can go ahead and tell them,

Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftop,

Write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,

Impossible, impossible, impossible."

You glance up at her singing on the stage. Next to you, Al looks so proud. You know he thinks it's just a song, it doesn't mean anything. You know better. You know that it's aimed at you. But you don't want to tell anyone. You wish no one knew. You wish you'd never done it. Impossible. She'd hoped the relationship would last, and it turns out she was wrong. But you didn't think it would be as _impossible_.

"Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worse,

Broken trusts and broken hearts,

I know, know."

She'd have to fall out of love, and she'd have fallen for betrayal. You just want to hug her, hold her tight, tell her you're sorry. Even if she wanted it, the rest of her family wouldn't let you get close to her again. Harry, her dad, hates you as well. You heard him the other day, "Like father, like son." How you wish you could change that. Even though your dad is good now, everyone still hates him. Like everyone hates you.

"Thinking all you need is there,

Building faith and love on words,

Empty promises were there,

I know, I know."

"Empty promises were there." You think about all the promises you made her, and you regret not living up to them. 'I promise I'll always be there for you.' Broken. 'I promise I'll never cheat on you.' Broken. 'I'll promise I'll always protect you.' Broken. 'I promise I will never leave you.' Technically, you haven't broken that promise. She left you, but you gave her good reason to. You cheated on her.

"Aaand now, when all is gone, there is nothing to say,

When you're done with embarrassing me,

On your own, you can go ahead and tell them,

Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftop,

Write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,

Impossible, impossible, impossible,

Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible.

Oooh, impossible."

You know what she means when she says 'all my scars are open'. You were the only one she trusted enough to tell. No one else knew she was self-harming. But apparently she's doing it again, just after you've persuaded her to stop. You glance at her arms; even now, in this heat, she's wearing long sleeves. You sigh and grab a seat, not letting anyone's disgusted looks bother you.

"I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,

I did."

"The Boy Who Cheated." That's a label you'll have to wear for the rest of the year, maybe even longer. Just the fact that it's a play-on version of 'The Boy Who Lived' will make people guess who you cheated on, if they don't already know. This wasn't how you intended the last year of school to go. Next year, you won't even be here. At least you won't have to deal with all the staring, accusing looks.

"Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftop,

Write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now,

Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken,

All my scars are open,

Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,

Impossible, impossible, impossible,

Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible."

As you look at the fiery redhead again, you see tears glistening on her cheeks. You want to hug her, hold her tight, mend her heart again. But you know she'll never trust you. None of the Weasleys ever will. Or the Potters. Apart from Al. He trusts you. He still sticks with you. He still thinks you're great. So where is he now? The pessimistic thought enters your head, unbidden.

"I remember years ago,

Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love,

I did."

There. The song ends and you see Albus rushing onto the stage to hug his little sister, who's sobbing so hard everyone can tell. Soon, you can't even see Al – so many people are crowded around Lily, trying to comfort her. But you know her, almost better than anyone. You know she hates having loads of people around. You sigh again and slam your head onto the table, wishing you could die. Even that would be better than everyone hating you. But, for a Malfoy to commit suicide? Even the thought is _impossible_.

**A/N: Please review. Pretty please. Even if it's to tell me you hated it. And I hope the lyrics are correct.**


End file.
